Obsession
by Azalea Yukiko
Summary: Gin suka warna merah/Cantik/-Kau selalu cantik dengan warna merah/ first GinRuki/ wanna RnR?


**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**Obsession (c) Azalea Yukiko**

**Warning: OOC, alur loncat-loncat, canon dengan banyak perubahan. etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gin suka warna merah.

Baginya, merah melambangkan keberanian, obsesi, kekuatan. Warnanya kuat dan pekat. Gin mengakui, warna matanya yang merah (yang jarang ia perlihatkan) adalah satu-satunya hal menarik dari dalam dirinya, selain kejeniusannya tentu.

Gin dan warna merah sudah melekat sejak ia tinggal di _Soul Society, _sering kali ia yang bosan pada warna merah matanya akan pergi berburu. Membunuh hewan kecil, atau bahkan hewan buas jika memang diperlukan. Ia tidak berburu karena lapar, tapi ia hanya ingin melihat merahnya darah.

Semakin lama, ia bosan. Warna darah hewan memang pekat, tapi baunya menjijikkan. Jadi ia mulai berganti sasaran, apalagi saat sadar dirinya punya _reiatsu_ yang cukup besar, Hollow akan datang sendiri padanya. Ia, dengan seringai rubahnya, akan dengan senang hati melayani Hollow. Meskipun ia belum menjadi _Shinigami_, jangan remehkan kemampuan bela dirinya.

Pertemuannya dengan Rangiku tidak menghilangkan obsesinya pada darah. Melihat Rangiku sekarat dulu, ia bersumpah akan membunuh _Shinigami_ yang membuat Rangiku seperti itu.

Warna merah sekali lagi mewarnai tubuhnya. Dan ia puas.

Tawaran Aizen yang menyuruhnya bergabung, tidak ia sia-siakan. Ia akan balaskan dendam Rangiku. Meskipun ia tahu, merah tak cocok dengan Aizen.

Mungkin suatu saat ia perlu minta maaf pada Rangiku karena pergi tanpa pamit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah bergabung dan menjadi _Shinigami_, ia tetap tidak berubah. Warna merah tetap warna favoritnya.

Gin berjalan menuju Divisi 6 untuk mengantarkan berkas laporan saat matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis sedang berbicara dengan Byakuya.

Gin melihatnya dari samping, jadi ia tak melihat keseluruhan gadis itu selain tubuh kecilnya.

Biar saja, ia tak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah dengar?"

"Berita itu? Shiba-_fukutaichou_, bukan?"

"Ya... Kuchiki benar membunuhnya."

Ada apa ini?

Sepertinya Gin ketinggalan berita. Kantor Divisi 3 sudah ramai, bukan karena pekerjaan, tapi desas desus Shiba Kaien meninggal oleh bawahannya.

"Gin, ikut aku," suara berat Aizen mtiba-tiba terdengar jelas di sampingnya.

Ia bisa bertanya nanti.

"Baik, Aizen-_taichou_~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cantik.

Mata Gin melebar. Untunglah ia berada di barisan belakang, tertutup oleh tubuh-tubuh _Shinigami_ lain.

Di sana, ia melihat banyak _Taichou_ sedang membicarakan sesuatu, wajah mereka tegang.

Ia bisa melihat Kyouraku yang diam, atau wajah pias Kuchiki Byakuya.

Tunggu, pias?

Tepat dua meter dari Kuchiki Byakuya, ia bisa melihat Ukitake dengan gurat lelahnya sedang memapah seorang gadis.

Gadis itu yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Namanya Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia.

Yang ia tahu, Rukia adalah adik angkat dari Kuchiki Byakuya. Seorang prajurit Divisi 13. Dan pembunuh Shiba Kaien.

Wajah Rukia pucat, torehan darah kering tampak di tubuh dan wajahnya. Bahkan pipi kanannya sudah seperti apel dengan darah–yang baru ia ketahui adalah darah Shiba Kaien.

Bagi Gin, warna merah manapun tidak cocok untuk orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi melihat Rukia bermandikan warna merah, ia harus mengakui ada orang lain yang lebih cantik dan pas dengan warna merah selain dirinya.

Gin menyeringai kecil.

Didekatinya Aizen, dan berbisik, "Kurasa aku tahu orang yang tepat untuk mengemban misi ke Karakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah insiden yang menewaskan Shiba Kaien, Gin lebih sering mengunjungi Divisi 13. Pertamanya ia mendapat pandangan tak mengerti dari Ukitake, tapi lama kelamaan Kapten ringkih itu tak ambil pusing karena Gin suka menemaninya ngobrol.

Dari obrolannya dengan Ukitake, ia banyak mendapat informasi tentang Rukia. Jangan remehkan kempampuan Gin dalam menginterogasi dan bersilat lidah.

Kadang-kadang, mata sipitnya berkelana mencari sosok Rukia di tengah obrolannya dengan Ukitake.

Satu bulan, semua lancar.

Akhirnya Gin berani mendekati Rukia. Tidak, selama ini ia tak takut. Ia hanya mencari waktu yang pas.

"Pagi, Rukia-_chan_~"

"Selamat pagi, Ichimaru-_taichou_."

Gin bisa menangkap gerak tak nyaman dari sikap Rukia, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya butuh memandang Rukia. Tanpa sadar tangannya menggapai Shinsou. Sepertinya, ia ingin melihat warna merah itu dari tubuh Rukia.

"Rukia."

Gadis Kuchiki itu berbalik, Byakuya berdiri menjulang di depannya. Wajahnya datar, Gin menangkap kesan tak suka saat mata Byakuya bertabrakan dengan matanya.

"Pagi, Kuchiki-_taichou_~" Gin menyapa riang.

Byakuya hanya mengangguk. Lewat isyarat mata, ia menyuruh Rukia mengikutinya. Setelah Rukia membungkuk kikuk pada Gin, dua Kuchiki itu berlalu. Gin bisa merasakan bahu Rukia melemas lega tatkala menjauhinya.

Gin menatap kepergian mereka.

Instingnya mengatakan, jangan remehkan Kuchiki Byakuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia sudah tidak berguna. Bunuh dia Gin," Aizen mengangkat Rukia dengan satu tangannya. Hougyoku sudah di tangan Aizen, tidak perlu lagi Rukia hidup.

_Akhirnya. Akhirnya._ Batin Gin bersorak senang. Iris merahnya mengintip.

Warna merah itu. Tubuh itu. Gin sudah menunggu lama untuk hal ini.

"_Ikorose_, Shinsou."

Cukup satu tebasan, dan merah indah itu akan berpendar dari tubuh Sang Putri Kuchiki.

CRASHH!

Darah memercik. Menetes jatuh ke tanah.

Matanya berkerut kesal. Itu bukan warna merah Rukia.

"Cih..."

Instingnya benar. Byakuya tidak sekadar mengangkat Rukia sebagai adik. Ada hal lain yang dilakukannya. Melindungi.

"_Nii-sama_..."

Bisikan lirih Rukia menyadarkan Gin. Ditariknya Shinsou, menjauh sepertinya lebih baik.

Kali ini ia gagal, tapi suatu saat pasti ia akan berhasil.

Meskipun ia berada di Hueco Mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ulquiorra, bawa Inoue Orihime ke Las Noches."

Gin menyeringai. Suara berat Aizen menggema di istana putih Las Noches. Mata sipitnya memindai kesepuluh Espada yang kini tengah menunduk hormat pada Aizen.

_Tunggu sampai kalian tahu kalau kalian hanya mainan kecil Aizen_, batinnya sinis.

"Baik, Aizen-_sama_," suara datar Ulquiorra menyahut.

Gin melirik Tousen, kawan seperjuangannya itu tetap diam. Hanya mengamati, paling akan bertindak kalau si urakan Grimmjow berulah lagi.

Para Espada sudah pergi sejak lima menit lalu, meninggalkan tiga pengkhianat _Soul Society_ sendiri.

Tousen membuka suara, "Grimmjow berulah lagi. Kali ini ia menantang bocah Kurosaki itu."

Telinga Gin berkedut. Bocah Kurosaki, ya?

Ah! Yang menyelamatkan Rukia waktu itu. Hmmm...

"Biarkan saja dulu. Kalau sudah keterlaluan, biar aku yang turun tangan," Aizen menyahut kalem.

Gin tidak peduli. Ia hanya perlu mengutarakan buah pikirannya sekarang.

"_Ne, Taichou_~ Apakah tujuan menculik Inoue Orihime ini untuk mengecoh _Soul Society_?"

"Tentu saja, Gin. Bagaimana bisa kau melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh begitu," cela Tousen. Wajahnya berkerut masam menghadap Gin.

"_Araaa_~ Aku kan hanya bertanya~" mempermainkan Tousen memang menyenangkan.

"Betul, Gin," Aizen tak memusingkan perdebatan konyol dua bawahannya ini.

"Selagi gadis itu di sini, pasti Kurosaki dan lainnya akan datang meolong. _Soul Society_ tak akan tinggal diam. Selanjutnya, kau sudah tahu, kan?" lanjut Aizen.

"Semua kuserahkan padamu dan Tousen. Kalian berdua harus—"

"Tidak," Gin menyahut cepat. Ia biarkan Aizen dan Tousen menatapnya.

"Serahkan semuanya pada Tousen. Khusus untukku, aku akan menangani Kuchiki Rukia."

Aizen tersenyum tipis.

"Kau yakin dia akan datang?"

"Ya. Sangat yakin."

Mata merahnya terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gin sudah mengatur semuanya.

Aaroniero sudah pasti akan kalah. Ia tak peduli.

Baginya, Novena Espada itu hanya umpan pembuka.

Bahkan Ulquiorra tak sadar jika Gin hanya memanfaatkannya. Setidaknya, bocah Kurosaki itu tak akan datang cepat.

Zommari akan ia alihkan, tidak boleh ada yang menganggunya sekarang.

Langkah kakinya tegap menghampiri seorang _shinigami_ yang terbaring lemah. Darah mengucur dari perutnya yang tertusuk tombak.

Cantik.

Gin tak akan menyia-nyiakan pemandangan ini. Mata merahnya terbuka, memandangi tubuh di depannya tanpa berkedip.

Tubuh mungil sang _shinigami_ dibalikkannya sehingga ia leluasa mendangi wajah tirus tersebut. Gin merasakan napas pendek dan lemah dari tubuh Rukia.

"Kau selalu cantik dengan warna merah—" Gin mengangkat tubuh Rukia. Satu tangan diselipkan di antara paha gadis itu, satunya di punggung.

"—Kali ini, aku tidak akan gagal lagi. Byakuya tak akan menolongmu, bocah Kurosaki itu juga—" kaki Gin melangkah meninggalkan ruangan pertarungan Rukia tadi.

"—Akan kupastikan, warna merah ini akan selalu cantik di tubuhmu. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Semuanya sudah selesai."

Mata merah Gin menutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: aduh, ini pertama kali bikin GinRuki dan sepertinya gagal ;_;**

**Ini juga kedua kalinya pakai setting canon dengan perubahan dimana-mana.**

**Mohon review-nya, minna ^^**


End file.
